Un Futuro Inesperado
by Debauchi
Summary: ASPHP/Slash - Tras un altercado en el ministerio muggle, Harry se ve empujado hacia un futuro que le causará más de una sorpresa. Sobre todo cuando se entere de que el nuevo Dark Lord que gobierna el mundo mágico no es otro que su propio hijo.
1. Prólogo

Albus/Harry - ASPHP/ Slash/ Incesto - Tras un altercado en el ministerio muggle, Harry se ve empujado hacia un futuro que le causará más de una sorpresa. Sobre todo cuando se entere de que el nuevo Dark Lord que gobierna el mundo mágico no es otro que su propio hijo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, otro fic… Y alguien me dirá, "Te has vuelto una obsesa de los AlbusS.-Harry" que puedo decir en mi defensa…. adoro a esta pareja, sobre todo cuando es Al quien se obsesiona con su propio padre, así que he dado un pequeño salto y he unido otra de las cosas que más me gustan en los fics: el viaje en el tiempo.<p>

Por cierto, por ahora los avisos son: Albus-Harry/Slash/Incesto… pero no descarto poner un poco de BDSM… siempre tiendo a pensar que a un dark lord no le va el 'vanilla sex' sino algo más duro, por eso creo que pondré un poco de BDSM. Espero que no os importe. ^_^

Otra cosita, el prólogo es algo corto, solo unas 1000 palabras para introducir un poco la historia, así que intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible (aunque aún no lo he escrito). Por cierto, aún no tengo muy claro cuántos capítulos serán, pero me da la impresión que al menos unos diez.

No me enrollo más, sólo decir que muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, (que sé que dentro de lo raro es incluso más raro) y que espero que os guste.

Besitos,  
>Debauchi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

Miré a mi lado y vi a mi preciosa mujer sonriendo. No podía negar que el vestido a flores que llevaba y el pelo recogido le quedaban realmente bien. Volví de nuevo mi vista al frente donde todos los implicados asentían complacidos del trato que estábamos a punto de cerrar. Desde hoy, entre en el mundo muggle y el mágico, habría un pacto por el cual ambos se beneficiarían de los progresos del otro. Por parte del mundo mágico les ofrecíamos curas para enfermedades hasta ahora incurables, productos que serían imposibles sin el uso de la magia y ayuda por parte de nuestros aurores en conflictos no mágicos. Por nuestra parte, los magos tendríamos acceso a toda la tecnología y desarrollo que se llevara a cabo a partir de este momento.

El mundo mágico había estado ciego ante el enorme avance que podría suponer la inserción de la tecnología muggle en nuestra sociedad. Yo mismo, que había sido criado entre ambos mundos, podía dar fe de la importancia que supondría aquel pacto.

En la reunión estaban los más altos cargos de ambas sociedades. Tanto yo, el jefe de los aurores, como el encargado de la defensa nacional muggle acompañábamos a ambos ministros en su tarea de firmar el pacto de Creevey, nombrado en honor al político que promovió tal idea, Dennis Creevey. También se encontraban en la sala, varios asociados a cada ministerio y algunos políticos influyentes que no perdieron la oportunidad de dar su apoyo a la causa.

Seguí observando la escena ante mí con satisfacción mientras Gin, a mi lado, me agarraba del brazo con fuerza. Era un día memorable para toda Gran Bretaña.

En medio de todo aquel acto solemne fue cuando una voz grave resonó en toda la sala.

"Muerte a los seres mágicos y libertad para los normales. "

No logré ver quién era el autor de dicha frase ya que segundos después las luces se apagaron y sentí como los escudos mágicos de protección se rompían en mil pedazos.

El alboroto y descontrol a nuestro alrededor era enloquecedor, en un acto de desesperación me volteé para ver si Ginny estaba aún a mi lado y entonces me percaté de que todavía la tenía cogida a mi brazo.

"¿Cariño, que ocurre?" Oí que decía mi esposa con la voz trémula y preocupada.

"No lo sé." Respondí totalmente descolocado. No veía absolutamente nada y por si no fuera poco la gente se movía de un lado hacia el otro tropezando con nosotros. Un fuerte golpe propinado por alguien hizo que Ginny se soltara de mí.

"Gin, ¿Dónde estás?" Grité desesperado buscando a mí alrededor por un indicio de su presencia. Los chillidos y el descontrol no me permitían oír la voz de mi mujer y entonces fue cuando escuche a la voz de nuevo.

"Libertad para los normales." El grito fue seguido de un sonido enorme que supuse marcaba el inicio de una explosión. No pude ni girarme antes de que los gritos y las llamas me envolvieran en un infierno sin control. Lo último que pensé antes de perder la consciencia fue en si volvería a ver y a abrazar a mis hijos, y tras ese último pensamiento todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que la trama os haya capturado tanto como a mí. Ya quiero escribir  leer qué ocurrirá con Harry en un mundo donde lo mágico reina y donde lo muggle es peor que basura, y sobretodo sabiendo qué es su propia sangre la que ha creado tal mundo. ¿Será capaz de enfrentarse al régimen impuesto u optará por no luchar? Creo que os vais a sorprender de cuál va a ser el camino que elija Harry.

Espero que os haya gustado y lo dicho, subiré el próximo capítulo en nada. Así que nos leemos pronto. ^_^  
>Besitos,<br>Debauchi


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno, ya está decidido. He planeado toda la historia hasta el final y he decidido que será prólogo + 16 capítulos + epílogo. ^_^ Así que tendréis diversión para rato con este fic. Por ahora llevo el siguiente capítulo escrito, pero me falta revisarlo así que no sé cuándo lo subiré.

Por otra parte, me gustaría dar un enorme gracias a todos los reviewers, que a pesar de que el anterior capi era cortito, dejaron su opinión. ¡De veras, os adoro!

Y nada, espero que os guste y no os preocupéis que en breve esto se pondrá súper emocionante. ^_^

Besitos,  
>Debauchi<p>

PD: Soy fatal con las fechas y tal… así que si veis algún error en las edades o algo así, no dudéis en decirlo y lo arreglaré. ^_^ Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1: El mágico efecto mariposa<span>**

La tienda estaba patas arriba de nuevo. No sé por qué le permitía al estúpido de Forbes tocar nada si desde hacía más de medio año yo llevaba casi todas las ventas y el inventario. Pero que podía hacer sino tragarme mis quejas y volver a reorganizar todo el caos que había creado el idiota de mi jefe.

"¿Por qué habrá cambiado de lugar las cajas provenientes de Egipto?" Exclamé en voz alta con indignación. No entendía que sentido tenía que mezclar los objetos egipcios con los aztecas.

"Daniel." Oí que decía una voz grave que reconocí en seguida.

"Sí, señor Forbes." Me dolía tener que tratar tan formalmente a alguien que tan poco se merecía mi respeto, pero lo trágico del asunto era que si me despedía, era muy poco probable que encontrara otro trabajo en el mundo mágico.

"Quiero que etiquetes todos los objetos que han llegado esta tarde antes de que te vayas." Me ordenó con su inconfundible voz chillona y molesta.

"Sí, por supuesto señor Forbes." Contesté lo más formalmente que pude aunque por dentro hervía de rabia. ¡Era tan típico de él, mandarme faena a un cuarto de hora de que cerráramos la tienda!

Cuando le vi ponerse la chaqueta y salir por la puerta trasera sin siquiera despedirse suspiré aliviado. Podía ser que este trabajo fuera una mierda, pero era aún peor en la presencia de aquel dichoso hombre.

Recordaba añorante mi antiguo trabajo como cabeza del departamento de aurores, resolviendo casos, atrapando a criminales, impartiendo justicia… Adoraba ese trabajo y debido a eso no podía evitar que me molestara como había acabado ahora, un año después, como dependiente en un horrible tienda llamada "Forbes' Antiquary" donde se vendían desde objetos meramente decorativos hasta algunos que podían matarte con solo tocarlos. Aunque no todos nuestros productos estaban expuestos en la tienda, es más, la mayoría de ellos eran tal altamente ilegales que eran sólo recogidos por encargo y por clientes muy distinguidos.

Y lo realmente extraño era como alguien como yo encajaba en algo así. Nunca me hubiera imaginado en un tienda del estilo de Borgin y Burkes vendiendo objetos de dudosa moralidad, pero las circunstancias cambian, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí, aún no había vendido nada que fuera realmente mortal. Así que por ahora las cosas iban bien.

Lo más duro había sido al principio, cuando llegué a este extraño futuro. Al principio no noté nada extraño más que el hecho de que tras la explosión, hubiera acabado desmallado en un sucio callejón del Londres muggle. Pero minutos después cuando me aparecí en el ministerio entendí que algo había ocurrido.

Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que un Starbucks no aparece de un día para otro, y ahí estaba, donde debía estar el ministerio había un puñetero Starbucks a lo futurista. Y aunque siempre había adorado el café no pude evitar que un ataque de pánico me invadiera.

Mi siguiente destino fue mi casa en Grimmaud Place que ahora ya no parecía ser ocupada por los Potter sino por una familia llamados los Clayton.

Pero todo fue explicado cuando ni una hora más tarde, deambulando por el callejón Diagon compré el periódico del día en un puesto de la calle. Aún recuerdo el titular '40 años del cierre de Azkaban'. Recordaba haber sido uno de los que promovió el cierre de la cárcel mágica hacía tan sólo ocho años así que no tenía ningún sentido el titular hasta que miré la fecha del periódico y leí que hoy era veinte de Febrero del 2040. Seguí leyendo el artículo con esmero, sin siquiera parpadear mientras absorbía toda la información posible que pudiera extraer, pero al pasar la hoja y ver lo que me esperaba casi no pude ni sostenerme en pie.

Había un nuevo señor tenebroso. Y mucho más efectivo que el anterior, ya que esta vez parecía que estaba a cargo de todo el mundo mágico.

Mi siguiente paso fue ir a la librería y comprar todos los libros de historia necesarios para seguir leyendo y leyendo información, y así enterarme de lo que nos había ocurrido a Gin y a mí, y todo lo que pudiera extraer sobre aquella reunión que me había catapultado al este infernal futuro.

Alquile una habitación en uno de los hoteles muggle cerca del callejón Diagon y me pasé días investigando.

Una semana después había llegado a una terrorífica conclusión. No podía interferir de ninguna manera en este futuro que se había formado sin mí. Ni siquiera debía avisar a mis propios hijos de que estaba con vida, y menos tras la revelación que había tenido esa semana. El nuevo señor tenebroso no era otro que mi hijo mediano Albus Severus.

El shock de enterarme de que era él el que gobernaba el mundo mágico con multitud de leyes antimuggles y con un fuerte racismo mágico, no me sentó para nada bien. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era mi propio hijo, y para ser sincero no es que estuviera en desacuerdo con muchas de las leyes que había promulgado en otros aspectos de la sociedad. Había ayudado a multitud de seres mágicos a integrarse, cómo darles derechos a los licántropos y a los vampiros. Asegurarse de que no hubiera desigualdad para ninguna criatura mágica no era algo horrible, sino encomiable. Y no podía comparar en ningún sentido la tarea que hubiera desarrollado Voldemort con la que estaba llevando a cabo mi hijo.

Pero lo cierto era que toda su benevolencia era para las criaturas mágicas y eso dejaba salir a flote el odio profundo de esta sociedad contra el mundo muggle. Había muchísimas leyes que impedían a los muggles interferir en la sociedad mágica, por ello algunos de los hijos de muggles decidían dejar la magia, ya que para poder acudir a las escuelas de magia se les hacían firmar duros e irrompibles pactos que les impedían ayudar de ningún modo a muggles con magia bajo pena de cárcel. Ese juramento no era sólo hecho por hijos de muggles sino por todo alumno que pisara una escuela mágica.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo en esta separación tan radical de ambos mundos, decidí que lo mejor era implicarme lo menos posible y evitar el contacto con cualquier persona conocida. Por eso estaba ahora aquí, en una horrible tienda de la calle Westmore del distrito mágico de Edimburgo. Alguien sin identificación, sin papeles y sin absolutamente nada no podía permitirse ser selectivo a la hora de buscar trabajo. Así que cuando el idiota de Forbes me ofreció un puesto no pude rechazarlo, era trabajar ahí o morirme de hambre.

Bueno, tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado. Lo había perdido todo, eso era cierto. A mis adorables hijos, a mi perfecta esposa, a mis leales amigos, mi distinguido trabajo, pero hacía meses que me había dado cuenta que nunca los recuperaría. Todo el mundo sabía que era imposible cambiar el pasado, por lo menos no a tan largo plazo, así que tenía que acostumbrarme a esta vida.

Suspiré con cansancio acabando de poner unas etiquetas en los últimos artículos. Ya había terminado así que podía irme a casa a cambiarme, para salir un rato con Tomás y Chen. Ambos eran compañeros de piso, el primero un checo alocado que trabajaba para una ONG de ayuda para los animales, y el segundo un estudiante chino friki con demasiado tiempo libre. No podía estar más contento con ambos ya que habían sido extremadamente amables cuando me había instalado con ellos.

Deposité la última caja vacía en el montón a mi izquierda, y salí del local cerrando mágicamente con un movimiento de varita.

* * *

><p>Otra tarde aburrida en la tienda. Llevaba aquí una hora y no había venido nadie en absoluto y por si no fuera poco las puñeteras lentillas no hacían más que escocerme. Odiaba tener que camuflarme para que nadie sospechara mi verdadera identidad. Mis ojos ya no eran verdes sin marrones, mi pelo oscuro había dejado de ser el cabello corto que siempre me había caracterizado para dejarlo crecer hasta mis hombros, y sumando a todo ello la inexistencia de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, no creía posible que nadie fuera capaz de reconocerme. ¡No me reconocía ni yo y menos alguien que me vio por última vez hace treinta y tres años!<p>

La verdad es que tanto tiempo libre me servía para estudiar algunos de los libros que pertenecían a mi jefe. Algunos eran extremamente raros, otros inexplicablemente útiles, y demasiados de ellos tremendamente peligrosos. Así que, después de quemarme las cejas con uno y que otro me mordiera la oreja decidí andarme con cuidado. De todos modos, no había duda alguna de que había verdaderas joyas en aquellas estanterías, hechizos sepultados por el tiempo y por el olvido que podían suponer ventajas impensables si alguien los empleara con buen ojo. Por ello dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo a investigar los libros de 'Forbes' Antiquary' y visto los pocos clientes que iban sin cita, era mucho tiempo.

Oí el sonido tintineante de la puerta y elevé mi vista del libro para observar al nuevo cliente que entraba. No me sorprendí al ver a la persona de metro ochenta vestida con una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y la cabeza cubierta con una capucha enorme que le caía elegantemente por los lados. Volví mi vista al libro sin prestarle más atención de la debida, era normal que los clientes no mostraran ningún rasgo que pudiera delatar su identidad, ya que esta tienda no era nada bien considerada.

Seguí leyendo hasta que noté una presencia delante de mí, eso significaba que no había venido solo para mirar sino que tenía una cita con Forbes. Elevé mi mirada pero sin fijarla en la del hombre ante mí, eso siempre resultaba un poco violento y los clientes no se lo tomaban bien.

"¿Desea algo?" Dije con mi típico tono de dependiente.

"Tengo una reunión con Forbes." Por la voz podía detectar que era un hombre de unos treinta y algo, me había hecho muy bueno en detectar este tipo de cosas.

"Le avisaré de que le está esperando." Dije formalmente antes de entrar en la puerta de personal y llamarle. No oí respuesta porque lo que salí a comunicárselo.

"No está. Así que sí que si no le importa esperarse unos minutos no creo que tarde mucho." Ante mis palabras el hombre asintió ligeramente y se giró caminando hacia el expositor, supongo que querría observar que otras cosas habían en venta.

Volví mi atención al libro, releyendo con calma el anterior parágrafo y siguiendo hasta el final de la hoja. Entonces me di cuenta que el cliente parecía interesado en algo. Me acerqué sutilmente y miré de qué se trataba, ah sí, el amuleto de Innis.

"Sería un regalo perfecto, si me permite la indiscreción." Mi frase hizo que el hombre pusiera su atención en mí. Me acerqué a coger la joya en mis manos y acercársela para que la viera con más detenimiento mientras le explicaba sus propiedades. " El amuleto ha sido un legado familiar de los Innis durante siglos hasta que hace un par de meses nos lo vendieron a nosotros. Tiene varios hechizos aplicados que no han perdido su efectividad a pesar del tiempo. Proporciona protección y cuidado a aquella persona a quien se le obsequie. Una perfecto regalo para alguien a quien le tenga afecto o cariño." Le acerqué el colgante para que lo cogiera y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos pude notar que no le era indiferente.

"El precio creo que está en tres mil galeones, una ganga si piensa en que es una joya tan antigua." Al ver la poca reacción del hombre ante mí, pensé en cambiar mi estrategia. Al fin y al cabo me llevaba comisión extra por las ventas. "Aun así, podría negociar el precio con el señor Forbes, estoy seguro de que le hará una oferta mejor." El cliente depositó de nuevo el amuleto en la caja y me encaró.

"¿Y dime, quién eres tú? La última vez que vine Forbes no tenía ningún ayudante." La voz sonaba seca, sin ninguna emoción, y aunque era lo habitual en los clientes de esta tienda no pude evitar que se me erizaran hasta los pelos de la nuca. Había algo en el hombre ante mí que me perturbaba.

"Sí, el señor Forbes me contrató hace siete meses." Ante su silencio decidí decirle mi nombre. "Me llamo Daniel."

"Daniel…" Repitió monótonamente. "¿Daniel… qué más?"

No iba a decirle mi apellido por qué me lo pidiera, de eso ni hablar.

"No creo que eso tenga rele…" Empecé a decir, pero una voz a nuestras espaldas habló y nos giramos.

"Perdone, señor Donovan pero he tenido unos problemas y…"

"No quiero sus escusas Forbes." La voz era dura y enfadada, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran esperar. No sé por qué pero una imagen de Lucius Malfoy se posó en mi mente, sí, parecía que nuestro cliente era de ese tipo de persona.

Me giré a mirar a mi jefe que pasaba por mi lado acompañando al supuesto señor Donovan a su despacho. Prácticamente todos los clientes utilizaban nombres falsos, así que era poco probable que ese hombre se apellidara así. Lo que me chocó fue la cara de medio terror en el rostro de mi orgulloso jefe, parecía que había acertado con la personalidad y la posición de nuestro querido comprador, ya que era la primera vez que veía actuar así a Forbes.

Ninguno de ambos me miró antes de entrar dentro del despecho. Y cinco minutos después un disgustado cliente salió de la habitación.

"Espero por su bien que lo tenga antes del mes que viene, Forbes." La amenaza sonaba fría y despiadada, y no podía negar que el hombre era imponente y señorial.

Mientras caminaba hasta la salida le observé detenidamente con curiosidad. ¿Qué asuntos se llevarían entre manos mi jefe y él? Y por eso no detecté que se había detenido con la puerta entre abierta y me miraba directamente a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. Lo último que pasó por mi mente antes de volver mi vista al libro fue lo extrañamente profundos e insondables que era sus ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que no os haya decepcionado que Harry no luche con uñas y carne para restablecer al mundo a algo justo e igualitario. Pero pensar, que esta vez no es un señor tenebroso demente quien está a cargo del mundo, sino que es su propio hijo.<p>

Y bueno, supongo que os hacéis una idea de quién era el cliente. ^_^ Jeje…

Pues eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
>Debauchi<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos. ^_^ Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por estar desaparecida durante estos últimos meses, pero la verdad, es que como me he mudado a USA y he estado un poco ocupada. Aun así, he decidido que ya era hora de subir un capítulo y de recompensar a todos los maravillosos lectores de mi historia y sobre todo a aquellos que dejan review . Por cierto, dar las gracias a May, que me ha insistido tanto en que subiera un nuevo capi que no he podido negarme. ^_^

* * *

><p>Y nada, aunque es un poco rollo, voy a hacer una breve explicación de este mundo y su relación con lo muggle para dejarlo más claro. A ver, lo que ha hecho Al es prohibir el uso de magia en el mundo muggle, o sea, si a un muggle están a punto de dispararle y tú le salvas la vida con magia, te vas a la cárcel, antes simplemente te daban una palmadita y a tu casa. Por ello cualquier aplicación de la magia para ayudar a los muggles en cualquier sentido está penada con cárcel. Lo que sí se permite es el uso de algunos aparatos que estaban muy ligados al mundo mágico como para prohibirlos, y se permite tener relación con muggles pero no revelarles el mundo mágico. En pocas palabras, hay muchas leyes que prohíben acciones para ayudar a los muggles, pero pocas que prohíban acciones'contra' los muggles.<p>

Por otra parte, se le ha vuelto a dar más importancia a aquellos con familias prominentes y con sangre más pura (mestizos y sangrelimpias), y aunque los hijos de muggles no son discriminados abiertamente sí que tienen más dificultades.

Además se ha legalizado parte de las artes oscuras, se han hecho cambios con respecto a muchas de las criaturas mágicas, y bueno, ya iré relatando en capítulos siguientes cómo ha cambiado todo.  
>Esto es un mini resumen para que no os penséis que Al es Voldemort, porque para nada. Eso sí, en este mundo no hay un completa igualdad para todas las personas. Y por eso hay facciones que luchan contra el señor tenebroso. ^_^<p>

Pues nada, después de esta explicación como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior y también a todos los que leyeron el fic. Estoy muy feliz porque esté consiguiendo que la gente lea fics de HPASP… si al final se hará popular y todo… ¡Ojalá! ^_^

Y ahora el capi…

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Un comprador intrigante<span>

"¿Hey Dan, te apetece ir a correr esta tarde?" Oí decir a Tomas desde su habitación.

"No puedo, hoy tengo que trabajar. Ya sabes que a Forbes le encanta eliminar mis días libres." Dije aún un poco molesto por el comportamiento de mi jefe.

"Ok, no hay problema. Pero deberías encararle, Dan. No creo que sea legal hacerte trabajar todos los puñeteros días." Comentó el chico de pelo rizado acercándose a mí.

Suspiré con cansancio. "No puedo hacer nada. Necesito este trabajo, así que si me despide estoy perdido."

"Sabes que Chen y yo te dejaríamos vivir aquí hasta que encontraras otro trabajo y…" Explicaba el rubio.

"No importa Tomas, por lo menos me las paga. " Dije mirándole derrotado. "Bueno, tengo que irme ya. ¡Nos vemos luego!" Exclamé antes de salir por la puerta.

Bajé los tres pisos de escaleras corriendo, llegaba tarde tres minutos y sabía lo exasperante que podía ser Forbes con nimiedades así. Seguí rápidamente hasta llegar a la calle Westmore observando que ya había un cliente esperando.

"Mierda." Solté al verle allí. Cuando estuve más cerca me disculpé sin siquiera mirarle demasiado. "Perdone, es que he tenido un contratiempo y por eso, bueno en seguida abro."

"No importa." Oí tras de mí. La voz me sonaba familiar, pero como tenía prisa no le di más importancia y entré rápidamente a encender las luces.

"Lumos." Dije acercándome hacia el mostrador y preparándolo todo. "Puede mirar mientras acabo de abrir la tienda y si ve algo que le interesa no dude en decírmelo." No oí respuesta alguna por lo que supuse que el cliente estaba observando entre todo nuestro surtido. No tarde en incorporarme viendo que el comprador estaba esperando tras el mostrador.

"Desea al… go." Esa pausa fue provocada por la imagen frente a mí. Era el mismo hombre que había venido una semana antes a hacer negocios con Forbes, pero esta vez no llevaba la capucha puesta. De alguna manera extraña me resultaba familiar, pelo negro corto y liso, espalda ancha, aproximadamente un metro ochenta y cinco y unos ojos verdes que perturbaban.

"Creo que sí que he encontrado algo que me interesa." Dijo adornado su frase con una mueca que juraría que trataba de ser sensual. Estaba desconcertado de pensar que alguien, y más aún, un hombre estuviera tonteando conmigo, pero intenté hacerme el sueco.

"Y dígame, ¿De qué se trata?" Él se había dado cuenta que intentaba hacerme el tonto y sorprendentemente me siguió el juego.

"Es el collar que me mostraste el otro día, deseo comprarlo." Dijo sin más dilación.

"He de avisarle de que no le puedo hacer ninguna rebaja como el señor Forbes ya que no soy el propietario, aun así si desea esperar a que…" Explicaba dirigiéndome hacia la joya.

"No, el precio me parece bien." Me acerqué a él y le entregué el collar para que le echara un último vistazo antes de decidirse. "Es una pieza exquisita." Susurró más para sí que para mí.

"Sí, lo es." El hombre elevó su mirada y la fijó en la mía. No sé por qué podía detectar sorpresa en sus ojos. '¿Le parecía tan extraño que alguien le mantuviera la mirada?' Pensé con diversión. "¿Desea que se lo envuelva para regalo?" Pregunté cogiéndolo de nuevo de sus manos y dirigiéndome detrás del mostrador. Al llegar susurré un encantamiento y segundos después tenía la caja frente a mí.

"No, no hace falta, me lo llevaré tal cual." Podía notar como sus ojos aún estaban clavados en mí, observándome, y odiaba que la gente me observara, lo había odiado desde que era un crio. Lo deposité dentro de la caja lo más correctamente posible y la cerré lanzándole un complejo encantamiento para que sólo pudiera abrirlo la persona a quién él se lo obsequiara.

"Ya que no he podido hacerle un descuento le he hecho un pequeño extra." Mi vista se fijó en la suya. "Tendrá que cambiar la contraseña que está en la tarjeta, y de esa manera sólo usted y la persona a la que se la regale serán capaces de abrir la caja." El hombre bajó su vista al objeto del que estábamos hablando y al pequeño sobre a su lado.

"¿Estás seguro de que un alohomora o cualquier modificación de un hechizo de apertura no será capaz de abrirlo?" Dijo un poco extrañado.

"No, se lo aseguro. Es un hechizo antiguo que poca gente conoce, así que no creo que nadie sea capaz de contrarrestarlo. Pero le animo a intentarlo, si se atreve." Le sonreí socarronamente mientras señalaba con mi mano la caja, a lo que el hombre correspondió con un mueca prepotente.

Le vi sacar la varita con una rapidez de auror y hacer varios hechizos velozmente. Su sonrisa burlona fue disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y un par de minutos después desistió.

"Excelente hechizo." Dijo más sorprendido que molesto.

Le miré sonriente manteniéndole de nuevo la mirada. "Gracias." Me voltee a mirar la tabla y sí, eran tres mil galeones, la última vez no me había equivocado.

El cliente pareció entender y sacó el dinero depositándolo en la mesa, un billete de diez mil galeones, era la primera vez que lo veía. La persona ante mí debía ser extremadamente rica para poder permitirse el ir por ahí con billetes de tanto valor.

"Un segundo, en seguida le devuelvo." Dije volteándome y dirigiéndome hacia la caja registradora de la esquina, que al ser mágica me devolvía todo el cambio que necesitara.

"Por cierto, el último día no me dijiste tu nombre." Oí decir al comprador. Me dirigí de nuevo a él con los billetes de su cambio.

"Me llamo Daniel." Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no sé si era bueno acceder. Ante mi respuesta sonrió con diversión.  
>"Eso ya lo sé, pero tu apellido es…" Sabía que el hombre ante mí era de las personas que obtenían lo que querían y pensándolo bien, sería casi peor no decírselo, eso seguro que despertaría su curiosidad. Además, era una persona inexistente, no encontraría nada en absoluto sobre mí en ningún lado.<p>

"Daniel Johnson." Dije finalmente. Era el nombre más común y menos mágico que pude encontrar en toda Gran Bretaña, por eso lo elegí.

"Yo soy John Donovan." Alzó su mano para que la chocara con la mía, la cual cosa hice segundos después. Su nombre era tan inventado que quería reírme en su cara, ni de coña tenía pinta de llamarse John.

"Muchas gracias por su compra, señor Donovan." Asintió educadamente para segundos después girarse y salir de la tienda.

* * *

><p>"Veo que hay algo que te interesa mucho últimamente." El rubio tras de mí me miró con diversión.<p>

"Nada que te incumba." Repliqué poniendo los papeles que estaba sujetando sobre mi escritorio.

El Slytherin se apoyó sobre el respaldo de una de las lujosas sillas frente a mi escritorio y me miró con determinación. "Llevas un par de días indagando en algo, lo sé, y quiero saber lo que es."

"¿Y desde cuando me das ordenes?" Dije intentando no prestarle demasiada atención.

"Soy el ministro de magia." Esa declaración me hizo mirarle con diversión.

"Y yo el señor tenebroso que gobierna el mundo mágico, gano." Ante tal frase ambos reímos, parecía mentira que a pesar de los años Scorpius y yo tuviéramos aún la misma relación que cuando íbamos a Hogwarts. Eso sí, frente al resto del mundo, todo era diferente. Él, el perfecto y eficaz ministro de magia, y yo, el poderoso e indomable señor tenebroso.

"Vamos, sé que te mueres por decírmelo."

Tras varios segundos decidí que era verdad. "Échale un vistazo." Le comenté pasándole los documentos que antes había estado leyendo.

Scorpius los cogió y los fue analizando para finalmente mirarme sorprendido. "Esta persona no existe."

"Lo sé." Declaré sin duda alguna.

"¿Y qué interés tiene para ti el tal Daniel Johnson?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ninguno."

"He podido ver la mentira hasta yo. ¿No será uno de tus juguetes?" El mero pensamiento de que pudiera ser así me llenó de una sensación cálida.

"No, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" Preguntó rápidamente.

"No sé, hay algo en él que me atrae de alguna manera extraña." No sabía si era la forma en la que me miraba, tan intensamente, tan vigorosa, o si era la forma en que su voz provocaba extrañas sensaciones por mi cuerpo, pero lo cierto es que había algo que me hechizaba.

"Pues he de decirte que no es demasiado bueno que te obsesiones con él, porque o está huyendo de alguien o tiene algo turbio que no quiere que sepan."

Las palabras de mi mejor amigo se me clavaron en la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que estaría ocultando Daniel Johnson?

* * *

><p>No ponía tanto empeño en algo desde que intenté aprender el hechizo de transfiguración que utilizó Minerva Mc Gonadal en la batalla de Hogwarts. Me había costado medio mes, pero al final había salido y ahora era un maestro en reanimación de objetos inanimados.<p>

Seguí caminando hacia la tienda del estúpido de Forbes, era curioso que alguien tan enigmático como Daniel Johnson trabajara con aquel idiota. Aunque debía decir en su defensa que era bastante competente en su trabajo, conseguía muchos objetos prácticamente imposibles de encontrar sin sus contactos.

Parecía que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que al entrar no hizo el típico ruido tintineante. Miré por toda la tienda y lo encontré en la esquina, de nuevo con un libro en la mano comportándose como si aquello que sujetaba fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sabía el valor de los libros, no por nada había acabado en la casa de Rowena, y no podía dejar de admirar el mismo comportamiento que me había impulsado a convertirme en lo que era hoy en día en otras personas.

Le seguí observando, ya que él estaba tan inmerso que aún no había detectado mi presencia. Su pelo oscuro y largo caía tapándole la frente y el cuello. No era demasiado alto, siendo un poco más bajo que la media inglesa, tampoco era demasiado corpulento, pero se podía adivinar bajo esas ropas la suficiente musculatura como para poder defenderse de la mayoría, pero el rasgo más enigmático eran aquellos ojos marrones, que por alguna razón no parecían pertenecerle. Aquel ser no era especialmente hermoso, ni particularmente atractivo, pero poseía algo cautivador y único que me hacía no querer apartar mis ojos de él.

"Hmmm… Hmmm…" Tosí un poco bajando mi capucha al mismo tiempo para que notara mi presencia. Al levantar la mirada del libro noté la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

"De nuevo aquí. ¿Vio algo que le gustó también en su última visita? ¿O viene por una cita con el señor Forbes?" Su voz sonaba formal y tranquila.

"No, hoy no vengo a ver a Forbes. Buscaba aumentar mi biblioteca personal." Dije con un pequeño movimiento de brazo. El chico miró el libro en sus manos y se levantó del asiento rápidamente.

"¿Desea algo en especial? He leído muchos de ellos podría recomendarle varios." El chico se acercó hacia la enorme estantería a la derecha y se giró a encarame." En la primera fila puede encontrar libros antiguos sobre curación, en la segunda sobre criaturas mágicas, la tercera es sobre historia y linajes mágicos, y los cuatro estantes últimos son sobre diversos tópicos dentro de las artes oscuras." El chico continuaba mirándome esperando que le dijera que es lo que me interesaba.

"Echaré un vistazo." Respondí seriamente, a lo que el dependiente se alejó de mí con un pequeño asentimiento y volvió a su lectura.

Estuve varios minutos mirando los volúmenes en aquella estantería pero mi mente vagaba por otro lugar. Estaba empezando a obsesionarme con el dichoso muchacho de aquella estúpida tienda y lo más extraño era que a pesar de que era de lo más normal que había en el mundo mágico no podía quitármelo de la mente. Esa había sida la razón de que ahora estuviera en este lugar, quería averiguar algo sobre él, por lo menos, su nombre real.

Lo más fácil sería ir a destajo y utilizar legeremancia, pero con los años me había vuelto más refinado, no quería que el juego acabara tan pronto y menos si finalizaba con el joven a mis pies gritando de dolor por la intrusión.

Seguí mirando los tomos en la estantería, sí, este parecía ser de mi agrado. Sería aproximadamente del siglo VI a.c. y centrado en curación céltica. Nunca había leído sobre este tema y parecía un libro bastante completo. Antes de que me diera cuenta tenía una presencia a mi espalda.

"Si me permite, yo le aconsejaría este otro." Se acercó rápidamente cogiendo uno de los de la parte izquierda y ofreciéndomelo. Rocé con mis dedos la piel del chico cuando el libro llegó a mí, y percibí una extraña sensación que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Le miré durante unos segundos curioso pero el rompió el silencio.

"Este es un poco más actual que el que había elegido, del siglo IV a.c., y le puedo asegurar que explica mucho más detalladamente el arte de la curación céltica. El primero es más filosófico que práctico, estoy seguro que le gustará mucho más esta elección." Parecía seguro de sí mismo y no pude evitar fiarme de sus palabras.

"Está bien, me quedo con este." Ante mis palabras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, es una lectura fascinante. Yo mismo me lo he leído dos veces desde que lo tenemos aquí." Explicaba mientras volvía hacia el mostrador. "Además es más barato que el otro." Comentó con diversión.

Le seguí mirando evaluando su personalidad. Al principio me había parecido alguien taciturno e inmerso en su propio mundo, pero ahora podía ver que no era eso en absoluto, era el ambiente y los clientes de esta tienda los que le hacía actuar de tal modo.

"Serán ciento cincuenta galeones." No miré ni el dinero que le daba por no apartar mi mirada de él. El chico cogió el dinero y se fue a la máquina registradora.

Segundos después volvía con mi cambio. "Aquí tiene. Gracias por su compra." Su voz volvía a ser formal e indiferente. Tras el pequeño momento de emoción que sentí cuando hablaba del libro todo había vuelto al mismo ambiente serio.

"¿Señor Donovan? Su cambio." Oí que decía de nuevo ofreciéndome insistente el dinero. Aun así yo solo seguía mirándole a esos ojos que tan poco adecuados eran para él.

El chico, visiblemente incómodo, intentó romper el contacto visual, pero con mi mano rápidamente le cogí la barbilla y le encaré hacia mí, haciendo el momento mucho más violento. Pasó por lo menos un minuto antes de que Daniel intentara apartarse.

"Suélteme." Oí que decía molesto.

No le hice el menor caso, por alguna razón no quería hacer lo que me pedía aunque dentro de mí sabía que no era muy normal mantener en esa posición a alguien que ni siquiera conocías.

"Le he dicho que…"

Entonces vi algo que me causó sorpresa y le solté. No tardé mucho más en coger el dinero y el libro y girarme para irme. Sabía que el chico estaba extrañado por mi comportamiento pero no le di importancia.

"Nos vemos pronto, Daniel." Comenté dirigiéndome a la salida.

No oí ni una sola palabra proveniente de la otra persona en la habitación pero no me importó. Lo que sí que me había importado era algo que había detectado en el chico minutos antes. Sí, no sólo llevaba un glamour en el rostro sino que sus ojos ocultaban algo importante. ¿De quién se estaba escondiendo el muchacho para llegar tan lejos como para cambiarse su propio rostro? Aún no sabía la respuesta pero muy pronto la descubriría.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y ya hemos llegado al final del capítulo. El siguiente es donde empieza la acción, así que preparaos. ^_^ No sé cuándo podré subirlo pero esta vez tranquilos que no tardaré tres meses más.<p>

Besitos,  
>Debauchi<p> 


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola a todo el mundo.

Primero que todo agradecer a todos los magníficos reviewers que han dejado su opinión (may, saruko, luna, ninfa, sasuchan, Dafne y strawberry balck). Muchísimas gracias de veras.

Y bueno, como dije he tardado menos de tres meses esta vez, así que espero que no estéis muy enfadados conmigo. ^_^

Y nada, este capítulo me gusto escribirlo, así que espero que os guste leerlo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres Daniel Johnson?<strong>

Estaba siendo un día largo y pesado. desde las siete y media de la mañana había estado trabajando en la tienda poniendo orden en la nueva sección de artículos egipcios. Ayer por la noche, Forbes había regresado eufórico con infinidad de objetos mágicos de un socio suyo. Ahora, a las tres y media, mi querido jefe aún estaba desaparecido en algún lugar de Londres. No es que me preocupara por su seguridad, es más, si no fuera porque mi sueldo dependía de él no me importaría en absoluto lo que le ocurriera, pero por mi propio bien y por el del único trabajo estable que había logrado encontrar no podía evitar inquietarme un poco.

Fue entonces cuando oí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y al girarme vi como mi jefe entraba en la tienda dirigiéndose a su oficina con rapidez sin ni siquiera mirarme antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Forbes vivía estresado por todo pero principalmente por sus negocios con personas poderosas. Todo el mundo en esta ciudad sabía que aquel viejo era capaz de conseguir cualquier rareza con la condición de que pudieras pagar una sustanciosa cantidad de galeones. Personalmente opinaba que Forbes se aprovechaba desmesuradamente de sus clientes que al ser la mayoría inmensamente ricos no ponían pegas a las desorbitadas sumas que exigía por un trabajo bien hecho.

Al ver que no necesitaba nada de mí seguí con mi trabajo, limpiando y colocando con cuidado los objetos en los estantes. Habían algunos realmente espléndidos, como un puñal venenoso del siglo primero a.c que perteneció a Taimhotep o un amuleto curativo de jade del bajo Egipto que databa del 600 a.c.

Oí de nuevo el sonido de una puerta pero no me giré hasta que escuché a mi jefe llamarme.

"¿Qué ocurre señor Forbes? ¿Necesita algo?" Dije con cansancio volviendo mi vista hacia el desagradable hombre.

"Necesito que entregues un paquete." Ordenó seriamente. Me quedé en silencio esperando a que continuara. Era algo habitual que me enviara a repartir sus entregas más importantes y sobretodo aquellos objetos que no quería que vinieran a recoger a la tienda, ya fuera por su dudosa legalidad o por algún otro motivo más oscuro y peligroso.

"Tendrás que llevar esto a mi más preciado cliente." Explicó extendiendo su mano y mostrando el pequeño paquete que sostenía. Asentí silenciosamente haciéndole entender que comprendía el encargo y cogí la pequeña caja.

"He avisado al señor Donovan de que se lo llevarás a su casa en Silver Forest en media hora. Este traslador te llevará hasta allí." Dijo ofreciéndome una moneda con un extraño símbolo que no reconocí. Lo cogí y lo observe durante unos segundos. 'Silver Forest' Susurré para mi mismo con incredulidad.

"Sí, y tendrás que estar ahí en media hora, así que te sugiero que dejes lo que estabas haciendo y te prepares." Forbes parecía un poco agitado desde que había entrado y ahora entendía el porqué, John Donovan debía ser alguien muy importante si vivía en una zona como Silver Forest.

Silver Forest era conocido por ser el lugar más exclusivo de toda Gran Bretaña. A pesar de ser una de las más grandes áreas mágicas no había más de cien personas viviendo allí entre ellos mi propio hijo, el Dark Lord. Había oído hablar mucho de Silver Forest como un lugar especialmente encantador rodeado por un frondoso bosque verde pardo que contenía un sinnúmero de animales exóticos, era un lugar tan fascinante y mágico que en su interior podías ver desde unicornios hasta mantícoras. Silver Forest fascinaba a todo aquel que oía hablar de él, en mi caso había querido visitarlo también, pero hasta ahora había tenido miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si me acercaba al lugar donde alguien de mi propia sangre vivía. Y ahora, no tendría más opción que ir a entregar aquel dichoso encargo al misterioso señor Donovan. A no ser de que…

"Señor Forbes, estoy seguro de que sería más adecuado, ante tan distinguido cliente, que usted mismo llevara el encargo." Razoné lo más adecuadamente posible intentando escaquearme del trabajo.

Forbes no tardó en replicar. "No, debes llevarlo tú. El sr. Donovan especificó que quería que se lo trajeses tú." Respondió escuetamente.

Qué exraño. Me preguntaba porque aquel hombre quería que yo específicamente le entregara aquel paquete. Es más, no entendía porque habiendo estado tantas veces en esta tienda no venía él mismo a recogerlo.

"Pero estoy seguro de que…" Empecé a replicar. Mi jefe me cortó en seguida.

" Daniel, lo llevarás tú." Ordenó firmemente. "Y espero que trates al señor Donovan con respecto. Como tu bien has dicho es alguien muy importante y odiaría tener que despedirte si queda descontento contigo." Amenazó sin sutileza alguna.

O sea que era alguien lo suficiente poderoso como para que Forbes le tuviera tanto miedo como para despedirme a mí, el único empleado eficiente que había tenido en décadas.

"Esta bien, me prepararé." Dije depositando el paquete y el traslador encima de la mesa. "Supongo que preferirá que cierre. ¿O quiere hacerse cargo de la tienda mientras voy a Silver Forest?"

"Mejor cierra por hoy." Comentó dirigiéndose de nuevo a su despacho. " En cuanto acabes el encargo puedes irte a casa." Y dicho esto salió de la sala dejándome solo.

'Silver Forest', pensé sorprendido aún. Había tan poca gente viviendo allí y tan influyente y poderosa que siempre creí que sería imposible que alguien de allí viniera a comprar a esta tienda. Pero evidentemente me equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Faltaban quince minutos para irme así que decidí recoger un poco el desastre que había en la nueva sección de la tienda y de ese modo dejarlo todo preparado para seguir trabajando mañana.<p>

Los quince minutos pasaron antes de que me diera cuenta y pronto me vi sujetando el traslador en mi mano y esperando a la habitual sensación que venía asociada con su uso. Durante unos segundos me sentí descolocado. Desde cuarto año que había odiado los trasladores con toda mi alma y si tenía opción evitaba usarlos para viajar.

Cuando sentí que mis pies tocaban el suelo de nuevo y todo dejaba de girar descontroladamente miré a mí alrededor, estaba en una sala de paredes blancas decoradas ostentosamente con numerosos cuadros renacentistas. Miré pero no detecté a ninguna otra persona en la habitación así que decidí esperar unos minutos a ver si alguien me recibía. No tardo ni medio segundo en aparecer un hombre de mediana edad vestido con el típico uniforme negro de mayordomo.

"Usted debe ser el empleado del sr. Forbes." Comentó con cara seria y formal. Ante mi ligero asentimiento el hombre me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

"El señor le espera en su despacho." Explicaba mientras seguía caminando con paso firme.

El resto de camino hasta la sala fue en silencio absoluto, nuestros pasos resonaban con fuerza ante aquella calma sepulcral y eso de alguna manera me ponía nervioso. Sabía que no tenía por qué estarlo ya que en menos de media hora estaría fuera de aquel lugar, pero mi intuición me decía que algo malo iba ocurrir y normalmente mis intuiciones solían ser bastante acertadas.

El mayordomo se detuvo ante una puerta enorme de roble antigua que seguramente debía costar miles de galeones. En toda su extensión habían tallados diversos tipos de dragones, colacuernos húngaros, hocicortos suecos y dientes de vípera peruana entre otros. Deje de admirar la puerta cuando oí la voz del señor Donovan decirnos que podíamos pasar. El mayordomo abrió la puerta lentamente elevando su brazo en símbolo de que podía continuar, con un suave asentimiento entre dentro de la habitación y segundos después oí la puerta cerrarse de nuevo.

Miré a mi alrededor fascinado. Aquella habitación era preciosa repleta de libros antiguos y de multitud de objetos mágicos y no pude evitar acercarme a uno de los estantes y admirar un precioso anillo que si no me equivocaba era del famoso mago ruso Rasputín. Me quedé mirando boquiabierto aquel precioso anillo sin darme cuenta que había otra persona en la habitación con la que tenía negocios pendientes.

"¿Es magnifico, erdad?" Me giré súbitamente para encontrarme cara a cara con aquel hombre al que ya había visto varias veces anteriormente. Sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en mí observándome y analizándome detenidamente.

"Sí, lo es." Susurré suavemente volviendo mi vista de nuevo a aquella exquisita pieza de joyería. "Es una gran reliquia." Añadí maravillado.

"Lo es. El anillo curativo de Rasputín. Algo que me costó mucho conseguir pero que ahora es una pieza indispensable de mi colección."

Le volví a mirar con fascinación. " No dudo que le costara conseguirlo, yo mismo pensaba que tan sólo era una leyenda." Permanecimos allí de pie durante unos segundos observando aquella belleza hasta que la voz de Donovan rompió el silencio.

"Supongo que traes el paquete de Forbes." Comentó ahora más formalmente perdiendo todo el brillo que había podido detectar en sus ojos minutos antes.

"Sí." Dije con rapidez. "Aquí está." Me saqué el paquete de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba conmigo y se lo ofrecí. No tardó en cogerlo, dirigirse a su mesa y depositarlo sobre ella.

"Será una buena adición a mi colección." Comentó más para sí mismo que para mí. Decidí no preguntar nada al respecto, si había aprendido algo en estos años era a no dejarme llevar por la curiosidad cuando algo no me incumbía.

"Y dime Daniel, ¿Te gusta mi hogar?" Dijo de repente cambiando de tema completamente.

Le miré extrañado pero aun así respondí. "Sí, tiene una casa preciosa señor Donovan." El hombre sonrió ligeramente y prosiguió conversando.

"Supongo que alguien tan enterado como tú será capaz de apreciar muchos de los libros que tengo en mi colección, como…" Durante unos segundos sus dedos acariciaron algunos de los tomos buscando con interés uno en particular. " … ah sí, aquí está." Dijo sacándolo de su sitio y ofreciéndomelo. Miré el libro detenidamente y al leer de que trataba me quedé inmóvil.

"Magia de ocultación avanzada." Leyó en voz alta. "Uno de los pocos tomos existentes hoy en día. En sus páginas se pueden encontrar hechizos de gran utilidad. Hay uno en particular que permite al mago cambiar su aspecto permanentemente sin necesidad de pociones y aunque es complicado de ejecutar no se puede discutir su eficacia." Al ver que me miraba expectante me agité un poco, debía salir de aquí y cuanto antes. Estaba claro que el hombre en frente de mi sospechaba algo y prefería no verme ante la espada y la pared si era posible.

"Sí, es un libro excepcional." Opiné lo más calmadamente posible. Aun así no podía evitar que en mi interior mi sangre hirviera de inquietud.

"Aunque siempre que pienso en este hechizo me surge una duda." Comentó mirándome con desinterés. "Me pregunto por qué alguien utilizaría un hechizo tan complicado para ocultar su aspecto cuando sería mucho más sencillo otras opciones como la poción multijugos. Al fin y al cabo para mantener el aspecto simulado el mago necesitaría mantener con su núcleo mágico la ilusión y con la poción no haría falta. Y ya no hablar del peligro asociado con esta clase de hechizos." Argumentaba sin quitar sus ojos de mí. "La única ventaja que veo es que de este modo se puede impedir que accidentalmente un escudo mágico pudiera descubrir su engaño ya que son completamente inmunes a los contrahechizos habituales. "

Estaba al borde del ataque de los nervios así que no pude frenarme y le corté. "Perdone señor Donovan. Gracias por la conversación pero mi jefe me espera cuanto antes ya que aún me queda trabajo en la tienda." Dije lo más calmadamente posible antes de girarme y dirigirme rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. No necesitaba su aprobación, tan sólo una escusa para largarme de allí.

"Espero que todo le vaya…" Me quedé callado cuando al intentar abrir la puerta el pomo no giró.

"No se vaya aún, señor Johnson. Quédese a hablar un rato." Dijo con visible diversión.

Me giré a mirarle con un poco de rabia. "Debo irme, de veras." Intenté de nuevo abrir la puerta pero estaba completamente bloqueada. Saqué mi varita en un acto de desesperación por abrir la dichosa puerta y aunque sabía que eso me delataría no me importaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir ni un solo hechizo el molesto hombre habló de nuevo.

"No se abrirá sin mi permiso. Y por si decidieras actuar impulsivamente debes saber que esta sala está preparada para neutralizar cualquier hechizo mágico que sea pronunciado por alguien que no sea yo. Así que deberías sentarte y relajarte, Daniel." Dijo con un tono perverso.

No quería pasar allí ni un minuto más pero por lo visto no tenía más opción, así que me giré y me acerqué unos pasos a aquel ser.

"Y ahora que ya hemos dejado claro que no te irás hasta que yo lo diga voy a dejarme de rodeos. " Dijo seriamente perdiendo su anterior actitud juguetona. "Iré al grano. Primero quiero saber quien eres." Su rostro seguía serio y severo.

"Ya se lo dije mi nombre es Daniel Johnson." Sabía que no iba a creérselo pero tenía que seguir con mi tapadera. Ante mi respuesta me miró con diversión.

"Te aseguro que no te gustará si tengo que extraer esa información por mi mismo así que yo de ti hablaría." Me amenazó sonriendo macabramente.

Le miré expectante esperando a que algo o alguien cayera del cielo y me sacara de allí pero nada ocurrió. Estaba seguro de que su amenaza implicaba oclumencia y si eso era con lo que pensaba descubrir mis secretos se llevaría una sorpresa. No es que fuera un maravilloso Oclummens, ni lo había sido ni lo sería nunca, pero sí que podía proteger mi mente lo suficiente como para que aquel peligroso hombre no descubriera mis secretos.

"Me llamo Daniel Johnson." Afirmé de nuevo sin apartar mis ojos de él.

Su sonrisa se intensificó y me miró con fascinación. "Así sea." Dijo antes de sacar su varita con una rapidez pasmosa para segundos después apuntarme con ella. Cuando el hechizo me alcanzó sentí como algo intentaba acceder en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, en mí ser… pero yo ya no era aquel niño de quince años que intentaba impedir que el dark lord poseyera su cuerpo y su razón, ahora había madurado tanto psicológicamente como mágicamente y no iba a dejar que nadie volviera a entrar tan profundamente en mi ser.

Luché contra la intrusión con todas mis fuerzas y tras lo que me parecieron minutos la presión en mi mente desapareció expulsando con ella a aquel que quería invadir mi mente. En cuanto volví en mí me di cuenta que Donovan me estaba mirado con fascinación. Supongo que no era alguien al que la gente negara nada y eso le divertía. Odiaba con todo mi ser a la gente prepotente y arrogante como él.

"Interesante." Susurró para si mismo. "Así que sabes oclumencia." Dijo pensativo. "Esto será más divertido aún de lo que había previsto." Comentó acercándose hacia mí. "Si piensas que no voy a lograr toda la información que busco estás muy equivocado." Sus pasos firmes le iban aproximando más y más a mí y en un arranque de desasosiego me quedé allí, paralizado, mirando como aquel ser se acercaba a desentrañar todo los misterios de mi existencia.

No pude hacer nada cuando me cogió del brazo y me aproximó aún más a él.

"Me dirás todo lo que quiero Daniel Johnson. No quieres tener a alguien como yo como enemigo. No es bueno para tu salud tener a un dark lord como enemigo. Así que más vale que obedezcas y me digas lo que quiero saber." Amenazó ahora ya perdiendo todo el aire juguetón.

"¿Dark Lord?" Pregunté estupefacto.

"Sí, soy el dark lord y por última vez…. ¿Quién eres?" Su voz oscura y peligrosa no podía sacarme del estado de desconcierto.

Lord, el dark lord de Gran Bretaña. Por Merlín, quién tenía en frente era aquel al que había querido evitar, aquel que era mi propia carne y sangre, mi hijo Albus.

Le miré fijamente sin parpadear y sin mover ni un músculo, estático de la impresión que aquella revelación me provocaba. El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos que me parecieron interminables hasta que mis labios sin poder evitarlo pronunciaron aquellas palabras que sellarían mi destino.

"Me llamo Daniel Johnson." Susurré bajito. Y antes de que me diera cuenta una varita se posó duramente en mi frente.

"Cómo desees." Oí decir a mi hijo antes de que penetrara mi mente de una manera brutal y violenta.

Intenté por todos los medios pararle, protegerme de aquella intrusión, pero no podía, no podía detener a aquel devastador ser que intentaba entrar en mis memorias. Y cuando no pude mantener más mis barreras noté una implacable presión que las derrumbó en pedazos. Nunca había sentido nada igual, nada tan devastador. Mi mente estaba completamente abierta para su deleite y no sabía como detener aquello. Quería poder reagrupar mi energía pero aquella fuerza no dejaba que me defendiera.

Y entonces memorias y más memorias flotaron en mi mente, como si estuviera en una de esas escenas de las películas muggles donde el personaje va a morir y ve toda su vida a paso acelerado, recordando buenos y malos momentos antes del suspiro final.

Memoria tras memoria…. Ginny y yo abrazándonos, yo recibiendo la medalla de honor de los aurores, James llamándome papa, el día que sostuve a Al por primera vez ….

"No, no…." Susurraba una y otra vez en estado febril. Las memorias, Al no debía verlas, no debía pero…. "para, por favor…" Me oí decir totalmente fuera de mí sintiendo el descontrol y el dolor que se agolpaba en mi mente.

Pero el show no se detuvo hasta minutos más tarde donde noté como todo a mi alrededor se movía girando sin control. Notaba una pequeña gota que descendía desde mi oreja izquierda por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Al recogerla me di cuenta de que no era sudor sino sangre. Me notaba muy mareado pero aun así elevé mi vista al frente para observar de nuevo a mi hijo.

Al tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. La vista era abrumadora, sabiendo que era el hijo al que había renunciado cuando vine a esta época y que él era consciente de ello.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron asombrados con un brillo que me quitó el aliento. Le oí susurrar unas palabras que reconocí mientras me apuntaba con su varita. Y cuando le vi abrir los ojos aún más en gesto de sorpresa supe que se había desecho de mi disfraz.

El mareo me volvió en enormes oleadas y mis ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo. Notaba como mi cuerpo caía y como unos brazos fuertes me sostenían con suavidad.

Lo último que oí antes de perder completamente el conocimiento fue la voz de mi hijo susurrando con preocupación…

"Padre."

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Como ya he acabado este semestre y ahora estoy viajando por Estados Unidos, pues entre viaje y viaje intentaré escribir. Aunque como siempre no aseguro nada. De todas formas, la última vez dije que tardaría menos, y he tardado menos, así que espero que eso sirva de algo. ^_^ Y nada, ahora que tengo vacaciones intentaré escribir más para manteneros contentos.<p>

Gracias a todos por leer y por aguantar las largas esperas.

Un besito a todos,

Debauchi


	5. Capítulo 4

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo. Como os dije, estuve estas últimas semanas viajando por US así que tuve tiempo para escribir.

Y nada, aviso que me releí el último capítulo y como vi bastantes fallos he rescrito algunas partes. Ocurrir ocurre lo mismo, pero creo que ahora está mejor narrado.

Y nada, como siempre agradecer a: Polgara Dream, Lector, ninfa, sasuchan, may, dafne10, strawberryBlack y luna por sus maravillosos reviews. ^_^

Y ahora a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo sobre el pasado<strong>

No podía apartar mis ojos de la figura dormida sobre mi cama. Era extraño como el destino jugaba con nosotros arrebatándonos algo preciado e irreemplazable en un momento dado para más tarde devolvérnoslo sin previo aviso.

Nunca pensé en volver a ver a mi padre. Los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de él eran borrosos, indefinidos, sentimientos más que recuerdos completos y ahora, tenía aquí a la persona que me había traído al mundo y de alguna manera me había empujado a ser quien era hoy en día.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo como esto pudiera ocurrir. Las memorias que había obtenido en la mente de mi padre habían sido muy esclarecedoras aunque me sentía culpable por el precio que había tenido que pagar. Debido a mi sed de conocimiento había sido rudo y brusco por lo que mi extracción le había provocado mucho sufrimiento.

Era consciente de que el hecho de que Harry Potter estuviera ahora inconsciente era completamente mi culpa. Hacía ya unas horas que había perdido el conocimiento y en ese momento no había podido evitar agacharme y sostenerlo en mis brazos, como si aquella persona frente a mí fuera el más valioso regalo del mundo. Y en verdad lo era. Había recuperado a mi padre, al famoso héroe del mundo mágico del que todo el mundo me había hablado pero al que yo no había podido conocer en profundidad.

Había visto suficiente en su mente como para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, aunque aún quedaba una incógnita. ¿Por qué no había revelado nada? ¿Por qué había ocultado su presencia a Lily y a mí? Estaba seguro que sabía que yo, su hijo, era el Dark Lord que gobernaba por completo el mundo mágico. ¿Había decidido ocultarse por que no aceptaba mi papel en esta nueva era?

Por mi mente no dejaban de flotar preguntas y teorías sobre lo que podía haber hecho que Harry Potter actuara como lo había hecho y dentro de mi ser moraba la esperanza de que no fuera nada relacionado con mi descenso por las artes oscuras y mi papel como dark lord.

Decidí levantarme del sillón en el que estaba sentado y acercarme a la cama a asegurarme por décima vez en tres horas de que respiraba con normalidad. Había decidido no llamar a ningún medimago hasta no haber podido hablar con mi padre en persona. No había evidencias de que estuviera en peligro de muerte, a pesar del ligero sangrado por su oreja izquierda, pero yo no era sanador. Aunque estaba prácticamente seguro de que no moriría debido a un ataque de legeremancia no podía evitar que mi cabeza se inundara con dudas y preocupación.

Me acerqué unos pasos observando a aquel ser durmiendo imperturbable. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada permitiéndome de ese modo ver su rostro con claridad. Mi padre no era el hombre más atractivo que había visto pero si que tenía un cierto encanto que evitaba que apartara mis ojos de él. Mi mirada recorrió aquel atrayente rostro, desde sus labios rojos e hinchados que parecían haber sido mordidos con fuerza, hasta aquellos deliciosos ojos, ahora cerrados que dejaban entrever unas pestañas largas y rizadas.

Lo curioso era que a pesar de que ahora había cambiado tanto su apariencia como su identidad no podía dejar de sentir una gran fascinación por él. Era imposible no fijarse en la aura adorable y cautivadora que derramaba por cada poro de su ser.

Me sentía un poco culpable ante esto. Ciertamente no era de esa clase de personas que no tenían moral alguna y sabía que cualquier relación sentimental entre padre e hijo estaba más que mal vista por la sociedad. Ni siquiera los linajes sangre limpia habían permitido que tales relaciones ocurrieran dentro de la propia familia

De pronto mi padre empezó a moverse y a susurrar 'no, no, no…' mientras zarandeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Me acerqué más a él sentándome en el lado derecho de la cama para poder así posar una de mis manos sobre su cabello y acariciarlo con suavidad.

"shhhh… Tranquilo…" Susurré bajito intentando que se calmara. Sentí una gran calidez cuando al oír mis palabras se relajó y dejó de agitarse. Su rostro era alarmantemente adorable y por un momento quise acercarme y depositar un suave beso en su frente.

Tras observarle durante unos instantes más decidí que era hora de ir a por algo de cenar. Normalmente ordenaba a los elfos domésticos que lo prepararan y me lo trajeran directamente, pero esta vez prefería ser yo el que fuera a las cocinas de la mansión y recogiera la comida. De este modo el paseo me serviría para poner en orden mis pensamientos y decidir cuál sería el camino a seguir con respecto a mi padre.

Echando un último vistazo al hombre sobre mi cama me dirigí hacia la salida de la habitación cerrando tras de mí la puerta.

* * *

><p>Me desperté súbitamente con un recuerdo en mi mente que esperaba fuera producto de mi imaginación. Al mirar a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que esa no era mi habitación y que si el malestar que sentía significaba algo era que todo lo que me temía había ocurrido de verdad, mi hijo Albus había descubierto mi identidad.<p>

Me recosté con dificultad en la cama dándome cuenta de que mis ropas habían sido sustituidas por algo más cómodo, un pijama en azul claro de un tejido muy suave.

Ahora ya más ubicado y mucho más consciente pude discernir donde estaba. Aquel cuarto era realmente ostentoso repleto de tapices y cuadros antiguos, y al centro, donde me hallaba yo, estaba aquella cama enorme con sabanas de seda azul oscuro y con cortinillas de tela blanca medio transparente. Era la habitación más majestuosa que había visto en mi vida y si la ropa en aquella silla de la esquina probaba algo era que esta habitación debía ser la de mi hijo.

Dejé de observar fascinado aquel lugar cuando oí que la puerta se abría. No tardó en aparecer a aquel a quien había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo.

"Veo que ya has despertado." Dijo sonriéndome modestamente.

Le miré unos segundos antes de contestar. "Sí." Susurré escuetamente. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que llevaba algo en sus manos. Él debió notar que lo miraba con curiosidad porque no tardó en explicarlo.

"Te he traído algo de cenar. Con el estómago lleno uno siempre se recupera mejor." Comentó sonriendo ligeramente de nuevo.

La situación era extraña. Nunca pensé que mi hijo cuidaría de mí y me alimentaría de esta manera y menos siendo él quien era.

"Gracias." Contesté brevemente apartando mi vista de él.

Al oír mi agradecimiento se acercó a mí caminando lentamente y cuando estuvo a centímetros de la cama depositó la bandeja sobre mis piernas haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que empezara.

"Es sopa de pollo y un trocito de merluza a la plancha. No sabía que era lo que te gustaba así que… bueno… pensé que esto seria adecuado."

Era realmente encantador ver a Albus vacilando y no pude evitar sonreír ante tal situación.

"No te preocupes. Me encanta la sopa de pollo." Dije agarrando la cuchara y depositándola dentro del bol para coger una cucharada del caldo.

Tras este breve intercambio de palabras el silencio se instaló de nuevo en la sala. No sabía que decirle y por ello continué comiendo con calma esperando a que Albus empezara una conversación. Pasaron varios minutos en los que yo continuaba comiendo y él me miraba fijamente sentado en una silla en la parte izquierda de la habitación. Sabía que la paciencia de mi hijo acabaría en algún momento, así que cuando se levantó de repente de su asiento supe que no podría evitar la conversación que se avecinaba.

"Padre." Oí que decía con inquietud.

Levanté mi vista de la sopa para observarle con calma evaluando que camino sería mejor tomar.

"Al." Contesté con temeridad. Sabía que Albus se sentía un poco herido por haberme ocultado de él, de él, de James y Lily. Mis razones había tenido y ahora tendría que explicarme si quería que mi hijo no pensara lo peor de mí.

Parece que Albus me leyó la mente porque la pregunta que más atemorizaba no se hizo esperar.

"Temo preguntarte el porqué." Dijo mirándome con aflicción.

"No entiendo." Contesté devolviéndole la mirada.

"¿Porqué decidiste no contarme lo que había ocurrido y te ocultaste?" Añadió con desazón mientras yo me mantenía allí estático mirándole con culpabilidad.

"Al, hay muchas razones por las que decidí no darme a conocer en esta época. Una de ellas, es porque realmente no pertenezco a este mundo, yo debería haber muerto aquel día." Contesté incómodo levantándome de la cama y alejándome de él unos pasos.

Durante medio minuto ninguno habló, yo intentando buscar como explicar mi comportamiento y él esperando una respuesta que no le hiriera.

"Como sabes acabé en esta época por pura casualidad. Ni siquiera sé aún que es lo que ocurrió aquel día." Afirmé con pesadez. Caminé unos pasos más y me giré encarándole. "No tengo mucha idea de cómo acabé aquí, tal vez por una distorsión espacio-temporal debido a las altas cantidades de magia, o simplemente por el hecho de que aún soy el amo de las reliquias o… no sé, podría haber miles de razones pero cuando llegué aquí y me enteré de cómo todo había cambiado decidí no intervenir en vuestras vidas." Mi cara estaba seria y le miraba rogando comprensión. Di unos pasos hacia adelante acercándome a él de nuevo y cuando estuvimos a menos de un metro posé mi mano sobre su hombro.

"Al, comprendí que no era justo interferir en tu vida, en la de James o en la de Lily. Sé que fuisteis criados por Ron y Hermione y que vivisteis con ellos hasta que os graduasteis. Estoy seguro de que cuando Gin y yo desaparecimos fue difícil para todos vosotros y no quería reabrir la herida. Habíais seguido vuestras vidas sin mí y el saber que habíais sido felices tras nuestra muerte era suficiente para mí." Mi voz había adquirido un tono sombrío y triste.

A pesar de que había decidido no inmiscuirme en sus vidas eso no menguó la necesidad de hacer una pequeña búsqueda básica de todos ellos.

"Entiendo porque decidiste no acudir a nosotros, pero Lily y yo hubiéramos preferido tenerte en nuestras vidas a pesar de todo." Replicó con resentimiento.

"Compréndeme, en ese momento no sabía como había llegado aquí y sigo sin estar muy seguro. Además había posibilidad de que no fuera a largo plazo y no quería haceros pasar de nuevo por lo mismo una segunda vez."

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos el uno al otro sin decir nada hasta que mi hijo rompió el silencio.

"A pesar de todo me alegro de saber que estás aquí." Dijo al fin haciéndome sonreír.

"Yo también Al." Mi sonrisa de alguna manera infecciosa hizo que él también sonriera y en segundos ambos estábamos riendo alegremente como unos tontos.

"Supongo que querrás avisar a James y a Lily." Ante mi afirmación se quedó un poco pensativo pero no tardó en contestarme.

"Sí, me gustaría decírselo a Lily si fuera posible pero sólo si tú estás de acuerdo." Dijo con lo que parecía incomodidad.

"Tranquilo estoy de acuerdo. Me encantará ver a Lily. ¿Por cierto que es de ella? Sé que fue a la universidad mágica en París pero no quise indagar mucho más." Pregunté con curiosidad. Buscar sobre el pasado de mis hijos solo había hecho más difícil el apartarme de sus vidas, por eso decidí no seguir averiguando cosas sobre ellos.

"Lily estudio medimagia en París durante cinco años y ahora mismo está viviendo en Bélgica con su marido Rupert." Explicó con monotonía.

"Me alegro de que le vaya bien. Sabía que estaba en la universidad pero no que estuviera casada." Declaré con sinceridad.

"No hace mucho de su matrimonio. Llevan juntos estos últimos 5 años pero se casaron hace tan sólo seis meses."

"¿Y James? ¿Qué es de él?" Ante mi pregunta vi como su rostro se tornaba serio.

Durante lo que me parecieron minutos no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Al. Parecía pensativo mirándome fijamente y al final no pude aguantarlo y le llamé la atención.

"¿Al, que ocurre?" Pregunté nervioso ante tanto secretismo.

"Supongo que no lo sabes." Dijo al fin mirándome con abatimiento.

"¿Saber el qué?" Los ojos de Al brillaban de una manera extraña y cuando me respondió supe por qué.

"Padre, James está muerto. Muerto a manos de los rebeldes."

Aquellas palabras me hundieron en lo más profundo de mí ser. Por merlín, James, mi hijo mayor muerto.

* * *

><p>Pues nada, aquí acaba el capítulo. Siento que no sea muy largo pero la verdad es que creí oportuno dejarlo aquí. Y nada, espero que al menos haya aclarado un poco por qué Harry no quiso darse a conocer en el futuro.<p>

Gracias de nuevo a todo el mundo por leer el fic y bueno, no se cuando actualizaré el siguiente por que empiezo de nuevo el cuatrimestre el día 17, pero intentaré subirlo antes de que acabe el mes.

Un beso a todos,  
>Debauchi<p> 


End file.
